nerathfandomcom-20200214-history
Quofalcon Silvertouch
Quofalcon Silvertouch was a Halfling Rogue, who became a hero in the Halfling community. He is the great grandsire of Thofire Silvertouch. Background When Quofalcon was born, the town of Greenhills was controlled by a legion of goblins that had invaded. These goblins ruled Greenhills with an iron fist, and renamed it Eardang. Quofalcon was brought up to believe in freedom of speech, and hated the goblins. As soon as Quofalcon turned 20 (the age of Halfling maturity), he went off into the woods with some friends to set up a gang to destroy the goblin regime. They robbed the goblin nobility and stole from the goblin carriages. Not only that, but all the gold that Quofalcon and his gang, the Silver Dawn, stole, they gave back to the Halfling community of Greenhills. The goblin leader, Khasek Mutin, decided that the Silver Dawn were too much of a nuisance. The goblins attacked the camp, and all of the bandits were killed, and Quofalcon was left with his stomach cut open. However, a druid named Kahrdafan healed Quofalcon, and two other of his soldiers; Shanan Foechuckle and the last remaining Beestinger, Adoster Beestinger. After three months of recuperating, Quofalcon and his comrades returned to Greenhills. During the time that Quofalcon had been healing, Khasek had gone slowly mad, laughing all the time, often killing his own soldiers just for the fun of it. It is now believed that he had the manias androphonomania (homicidal insanity) and habromania (gaiety and euphoria) Quofalcon riled the Halflings and they attacked the goblin forces, killing every one. Khasek, however, didn't take part in the fighting. When his forces had lost, Khasek grabbed a Halfling child and threatened to kill her with a spoon. Quofalcon ran towards him and beheaded the goblin in one clean swipe. It is said that when Khasek's head rolled on the floor, he was still laughing, and was laughing even harder when Quofalcon threw the head into a furnace. Many Halflings elected Quofalcon to lead Greenhills, but Quofalcon had had enough. He retired from all war and spent the rest of his life with his wife, Alinda, in a little cottage, and Adoster returned to the Beestinger's post of Town Mayor. He had one son, Xankul Silvertouch, who married an unknown Halfling woman. They had a son, Thoroar, but both died before they could look after him. Quofalcon took his grandson in, and raised him up. Quofalcon was killed in a freak hunting accident, which has long been suspected as being foul play. Legacy Thanks to Quofalcon, the goblin bandits that raided Greenhills are now gone. Not only that, but the short sword that Quofalcon used to behead Khasek has been passed down the male line of the Silvertouches, and Thofire Silvertouch now wields it, and used it to behead Noraver Darkeyes. However, the liberation of Greenhills gave power to the Corleons, a Halfling criminal Family who brought drugs and unhappiness to the Halfling community, and also indirectly caused the death of Xyrora Silvertouch and her unborn child. He also invented a naval weapon which he called "the Claw of Quofalcon". It was succesfully used on ''The Windstrider, ''although the idea was refined by Eraamion Firaal. Category:Thofire